


Destiny Is Ours (One-Shot Kalex)

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kara Danvers, Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Love Confessions, Prophecy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: After the destiny prophet came and told Alex and Kara that Alex would die in 4 years, the now human Kara vanishes without a trace and everyone believes she abandoned Alex to her fate but Kara has a plan.Defy Destiny... Alex wasn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Destiny Is Ours (One-Shot Kalex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot, originally designed it to be a multi-chapter with more angst but I thought I would give you a sample and let you decide wherever or not you want to see a dark Kara Green Arrow style.
> 
> In this sample, Lena knows Kara was Supergirl and they remained best friends, Kelly and Alex never got together, Jeremiah is back with his wife and Kara is no longer Supergirl which is why she is Green Arrow.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it... see you at the end.
> 
> Emily

4 Years had passed since Kara had vanished and since then Alex had become bitter and resentful, she thought Kara would stick by her, together until the end but after Alex’s death was prophesied and that was her destiny and after prophecy the now human Kara had vanished with only one note; ‘ _Destiny is ours’_ which made no sense, nobody knew where Kara had gone and because she ran away nobody cared either, she abandoned Alex to her fate

But only 1 person knew the truth… Oliver.

For 4 years Alex awaited her destiny and today it had come, and she would face it head on and alone as the way, J’onn and everyone said their goodbyes and Alex walked away, ready to confront her death, of course Maggie, Kelly, Lena, Sam, J’onn, Winn, Eliza and Jeremiah all tried to defy the prophecy, to fight for Alex but they found that destiny was a bitch, every time they challenged the alien entity known as the Destiny Prophet with questions demanding how to save Alex they all got the same mysterious answer.

“Nothing anyone ‘in this room’ can do” the entity repeated which meant there was somebody out there who could safe Alex but they didn’t know who now here Alex was… standing alone with a gun and ready to face her destiny, her last thoughts were of Kara and she missed her, she came to the realization on the ride here that Kara was tired of losing and couldn’t bare to watch Alex die, so she ran and Alex couldn’t blame her.

But still… it hurt that Kara didn’t stay to be there for her, to hold her as she died.

Kara heard Lex laughing as he walked in clapping his hands together “So… you found us” he said, Alex looked around and saw she was surrounded by men with assault rifles and shotguns, Lex shook his head “Well… we can’t let you leave here alive” he said before motioning to his men “Kill her” he ordered followed by the sounds of multiple guns cocking, Alex closed her eyes and her mind went to thoughts of Kara _‘I love you Kara… Always’_ she waited for the inevitable.

She just wished she had the chance to tell Kara that earlier.

Soon though without warning there was a sound of something flying though the air and Alex’s motorbike exploded, knocking 3 men nearest to the explosion to the ground an on fire, the other’s were stunned by the explosion giving Alex time to dive into cover behind a wall, Lex screamed as he stamped his feet “FUCKING KILL THEM!!!” he roared and soon the men had Alex pinned down behind the wall.

Another sound rang out and a man grunted before falling to the floor, an arrow in his eyes.

“Oliver” Alex whispered to herself as she looked around and sure enough she saw a figure in green leather on the rooftop overhead firing more arrows, 1 by 1 the men that had Alex pinned down was hit by arrows until the last one fell, Alex looked back to the rooftop and saw that the green leather was gone, she would have to send a fucking thank you card to Oliver when she got home, getting up from behind the wall Alex made her way around with her gun in hand looking for Lex.

Lex crept around though and managed to get behind Alex, pressing the barrel of his gun against her temple Lex smirked “Your hero… is no Supergirl” he said “But then again… Supergirl is no hero!” he spat “I mean… Supergirl just vanishes without a trace, some hero” he taunted, Alex growled as she struggled to break free from him, so this was how it ended for her, without warning though something whizzed past her head, in between her and Lex and hit the gun knocking it from his grasp.

Pushing Alex to the floor Lex turned to face the figure in green leather and he paled “No… it can’t be” he whispered as Alex turned to see her rescuer and her heart nearly leapt from her chest, Kara stood there before her wearing green leather, a quiver with 3 arrows left and holding a compound bow, Lex backed away as Kara advanced on him slowly, pulling an arrow from her quiver and attaching it to her bow Kara shot it into his leg.

Lex screamed as Lex dropped to his knee, Alex had never seen Kara so angry like this before Kara drew another arrow and attacked it to her bow before releasing it, the arrow flew and hit Lex in the chest, crying out in agony Lex raised his hand in surrender “Please… don’t” but too late, Kara released her last arrow and hit went straight through his eye,

Kara stood over the body for a second before sighing heavily, turning around Kara ran over to Alex’s side, setting her bow down Kara kneeled before Alex and with a tearful smile she whispered “Destiny is ours” she whispered, Alex broke down and lunge at Kara, clinging to her tight as Kara held onto her “I’m here… I was always here” she whispered and soon the 2 of them just sat there holding each other until Kara spoke sounding nervous “Yeah… Sorry I blew up your bike” Kara said.

Alex broke down and started laughing “You so owe me a new one” she sniffed.

Kara smiled as she held onto Alex tight “Come on… let’s get you back to the DEO” she said.

As much as Alex was angry at Kara for leaving… Kara had just defied the prophecy, defied Alex’s destiny and saved her.

Kara deserved a chance to explain.

The DEO:

Everyone was shocked to see Alex walk off the elevator but they were even more shocked when Kara followed her off wearing dark green leather with a compound bow in one hand and her quiver in the other, everyone was stunned except Eliza and Jeremiah who ran to Alex and Kara and engulfed the girls in the tightest hug possible; Sam, Maggie, Kelly and Lena were all confused and angry at how Kara had left Alex and how forgiving Eliza and Jeremiah was and they were even more shocked when J’onn pulled Kara into a tight hug and welcomed her home.

Alex though wasn’t having Kara getting mouthed off at by Lena, Sam, Kelly and Maggie, Kara had saved her life and deserved a chance to explain herself but from how Eliza, Jeremiah and J’onn was with Kara they already knew, Alex was hurt that Kara didn’t include her in the plan, she assumed there was a plan because the alternative was that Kara ran away but had a change of heart which was no doubt what Lena, Kelly, Maggie and Sam were thinking.

Kara sat down on Alex’s desk as Alex and the others gathered around, Kara focused exclusively on Alex “Go ahead… ask” she said.

Alex swallowed heavily “What happened… why did you leave?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily “4 years ago when the destiny prophet came to see us and told us you would die today, I was upset… you know I was because you kept telling me I would be okay without you” she said “You kept telling me that I didn’t need you” she said shaking her head “You were wrong” she said “I’ve lost too many and I didn’t want to lose you too” she said “I wanted to be with you” she admitted.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked confused.

“Alex… I became Supergirl to save you, I gave up and made myself human to be with you and now I became this” she said motioning to herself “To save you… Alex, I can’t live without you” she whispered allowing a tear to fall “I love you”

“Kara” Alex whispered shocked by Kara’s admission before smiling “I love you too… I always have.

Kara dried her eyes and continued to explain “Anyway after the prophet came, I went to see Oliver” she revealed “I told him what happened and how long I had left with you and I saw I had 2 choices; tell destiny to go fuck itself because you were not going anywhere or watch you die” she said “but… I can’t live without you Alex” she whispered “You’re my everything” she said.

Alex kissed Kara’s lips before pulling away “And you’re mine” she said.

Kara held her tight before she looked to the others and continued to explain “I came home to talk to Eliza and Jeremiah, told them what I was up to and that I refused to let Alex die, then I went to see J’onn and he agreed with my plan” she revealed.

Alex couldn’t stop the hurt she felt from the knowledge that Kara had told Eliza, Jeremiah and J’onn her plan but not shared with her “Why not tell me?” she asked.

Kara focused on Alex “Would you have let me go?” she asked.

Alex shook her head with a heavy sigh “No… no I wouldn’t have” she admitted.

“Anyway I left, Oliver spent 4 years training me” Kara explained “Of course I took breaks, once every month over the 4 years I would come back and check up on you, make sure you were safe, checked in with J’onn, Jeremiah and Eliza on how you were doing” she admitted “It hurt me to know you thought I abandoned you” she said “But considering the way I vanished… I can understand why you thought that” she said.

Alex shook her head “No… I thought that because you’ve lost so much Kara and I thought that prophecy had tipped you over the edge, that you had enough” she said.

“It did tip me over the edge, I was sick and tired of losing everyone and when I heard that prophecy being spoken, that you were going to die… I couldn’t lose you” Kara replied “So Oliver trained me and gave me the tools and skills needed to save you” she said “I… I just hope you can forgive me in time” she whispered.

Alex smiled lovingly as she cupped Kara’s cheek “You fought to save me Kara… and you did” she said.

Kara smiled hopefully “Does that mean we’re going to be okay?” she asked.

Alex grinned “Oh honey… we’re going to be amazing” she said.

Kara beamed the brightest smile and pulled Alex into a passionate kiss, Alex smiled into the kiss and returned it with all the love and passion she had for Kara until she pulled away “Though you do owe me a new bike” she said.

Kara nodded her head “No problem” she replied with a shrug.

Lena pulled her best friend into a tight hug, she was upset that Kara didn't include her on the plan and she would make Kara explain later... right now though she was happy to have her best friend back.

Kara and Alex returned home to Alex’s apartment that night, Alex refused to sleep without Kara by her side, the Green Arrow suit was put in the vault along with the bow and the arrows.

Alex was determined to keep Kara out of trouble… so she took the week off.

She was keeping Kara in bed with her.

There was no place either of them wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Emily here once again as promised
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot sample of Green Arrow Kara, I know it was short but it was only a sample of my original multi-chapter except that has more angst and jealousy.
> 
> Please send me feedback and let me know if you want to see the multi-chapter.
> 
> Emily


End file.
